What Life is Like Now
by Basketballer43
Summary: Okay this is my first story so give me some reveiws! This is a fanfic about when Nigel comes back from the GKND. And how life is now with Nigel back. Mostly 1x362, but will include 2x5,3x4, and may include 60x86,23x35 and some mystery characters later on in the chapters. Ohhhhh mystery ;)
1. Finally Back!

**this is my first story... ever, so give me some feed back if you guys like it ill keep on writing... or typing**

**i DO NOT own the knd**

* * *

**NO POV**

They were all at the Teens Next Door moonbase, Abby, Kuki, Hoagie, Wally, and Rachel waiting for Nigel'S arrival. All of them missed Nigel so much especially Rachel. she had all ways had feelings for him but she gave up when him and Lizzy were dating. she got so excited when they broke up, and she was about to make a move when, BAM, off to the galactic kids next door he go's. After hours of waiting the ship finally arrived, as Nigel got off the ship they all stared in awe. after six years, he was still bald!

* * *

**NIGEL'S POV**

Truth is, i was terrified. I shouldn't have been, i mean these people are my best friends. But then again i haven't seen them in years. my ship finally got to TND Moonbase as i got off everyone was staring at me. I don't blame them i look pretty different, im still bald, ive gotten a lot taller, im pretty muscular, and im not wearing my leader sunglasses. After about 7 seconds i was starting to get worried all over again, but then Kuki came and hugged me really tight. that made feel really good. I stopped feeling nervous when Abby, Hoagie, Rachel, and even Wally hugged me. But over, and over again the words kept flowing through my brain, _she's hugging you, Rachel's hugging you, that has to mean something!_

* * *

**RACHEL'S POV**

The first thing i noticed about Nigel was his beautiful gray eyes. when the rest of sector V left, Nigel and I were left alone.

"So how was the Galactic Kids Next Door?" I asked,

"It was fun, gettin' to fight adults in space and all, but I really missed earth and everyone in the kids next door."

"I bet ya did."

"You'd win that bet."

"Oh crap!" I said "I totally forgot." And with that, i reached into my back pocket, and pulled out his black sunglasses. "Ya might want these."

"Thanks, I was missing not wearing those."

"I know you were." After that it was silent until he said,

"Rachel I know i just got back and all, but i was wondering if you umm.. wanna umm... maybe go on a umm date with me?" I looked at him and then after five seconds, or so i said,

"Sure sounds cool!" I was really trying to play it cool, but inside I was like,_ OH MY GOD, HE JUST ASKED YOU ON A FREAKIN' DATE THAT MUST MEAN THAT HE LIKES YOU!_

* * *

**HOAGIE'S POV**

We all left Nigel and Rachel alone to talk about leader crap, while we went to the cafeteria. After all it, it was meatball sandwich day. I still can't believe that Nigel's back, I still can't believe that Wally finally told Kuki that he loves her, and they're finally dating. I still can't believe that I told Abby that I love her, and now we're dating. We've all grown up so much, and now Nigel's back, so it'll be like old times. I'll admit, we've all changed in someway, whether big, or small. Wally's pretty tall, Kuki's not obsessed with rainbow monkeys anymore, Abby and Rachel haven't changed at all, except Abby usually wears black shorts, and a blue and red tye die t-shirt, with Lincoln 5 on the back for her softball and basketball number, also the fact that five is her Kids Next Door number . And Rachel wears blue jeans, and teal shirt usually with McKenzie 36, on the back. Because that is her softball,basketball, and volleyball number. I myself, I've lost weight, I don't wear a hat anymore, but I still wear my yellow-tinted goggles. Nigel and Rachel wanted to talked about whatever, so we went to the cafeteria. After we all got our food and sat down, we were in an argument about what Nigel and Rachel were talking about. Kuki and I thought that Nigel was going to ask Rachel out, but Abby and Wally thought that they were talking about some super important leader stuff. If you include logic Abby should be there because she has been our leader for six years, but whatever. After about 10 minutes, Rachel and Nigel were in the cafeteria. And Wally being the big mouth he is, he asked "Sooooo what were ya talkin' about?"

* * *

**WALLY'S POV**

I wasn't tryin' to be nosy, I was just curious.

"Nothin' important."Rachel replied.

"If it's not important you would tell us." Hoagie said.

"Fine." Rachel said, "Nigel asked me out on a date, and I said yes." In her 'fine whatever, I'll tell you' voice. Then Kuki gave me her 'I was right, you owe me.' Kinda look, and Hoagie was givin' Abby the 'what now, I was right' look. Then of coarse, Abby slapped him with her hat.

"Shudup!" She said,

"But I didn't say anything!" Hoagie said back. Then Abby gave him the 'Shudup now, or I'll kill you look.' And with that Hoagie wrapped his arms around her,

"Aww, Abby you know you wouldn't kill me, ya love me too much!"

* * *

**ABBY'S POV**

Truth is, he's right. As much as Abby would love to kill him right now, she won't.

"Get off Abby, fool!"

"Ahhhhhhhh... no!" He said back. So I threw a flying elbow... hard.

"OWW!, that wasn't cool!" He said

"Ya kinda deserved it man." Wally said.

"But I wa just givin' my girl some Gilligan lovin'!" He replied. So I grabbed his light blue shirt collar and kissed him.

"Ya better now?"

"A little..." So I did it again, but this time longer.

"How bout' now?" He pecked my cheek,

I'm good."

"Whatevah."

"Soooo" Kuki said, "When is this little date gonna happen?"

* * *

**KUKI'S POV**

I was so excited, pretty soon we were all gonna be dating! So we could go on triple dates, and no one would feel leftout when we kiss and hold hands! It's so exciting!

"Saturday" Nigel said back.

"Come on guys, let's get outta here and do something fun, on this amazing summer day. Hoagie said.

"Yeah, Nigel sense it's your first day back, you choose what we do!" Abby agreed. "Really?!" Nigel beamed.

"Yeah silly, It's your day, you choose what we do!" I assured him.

"I've been wantin' to go to a water park?" He suggested.

"Your day your way!" Wally replied, rather excitedly. And with that, we all got in the ship and Hoagie took us home.


	2. Wait, What?

**Okay this is the second of many chapters. Leave a review!**

**No I sadly don't own the KND :(**

* * *

**HOAGIE'S POV**

Once we landed in the treehouse, Nigel stared in awe.

"You guys still use the treehouse?!"

"Yeah they let us keep it, considering it's on top of your house." I replied.

"And we had to camouflage it!" Rachel pointed out.

"Yeah... That too."

"Okay Nigel you are gonna need some swim trunks man." Wally said.

"Yeah, and make sure they cover that big butt of his! Kuki smirked. Nigel just rolled his eyes. I would bet money that some alien or something in space made fun of his butt, at least once of the six years he was there.

"Hey, umm Nigel, don't your parents want to see you?" Rachel questioned,

"Can't that wait?" Wally said, obviously disappointed.

"Umm guys, I probably should go and see my parents ya know?"

"That sucks..." Wally sighed

"Here, how about I go and see my parents until... Two?" Nigel suggested. I mean Nigel should go and see his parents, but four hours!

"But Nigel we wanna see you too!" Kuki exclaimed sadly.

"Kuki, if it wasn't for Nigel's parents he wouldn't be here in the first place." Rachel chimed in.

"Do you realize how disgusting that sounds coming from one of your best friends?!" Nigel exclaimed.

"Okay fine, go see your parents. But if your are ANY later than two o'clock, oooooooohhh you are in BIG trouble Uno! Wally said, trying not to laugh.

"Okay wife." Nigel muttered.

"Okay Nigel you go and see your parents, and we'll be here, waiting for you." Abby told him.

"Well what are we supposed to do for four hours?!" Wally complained dramatically as he could. I looked at Abby,

"Oooooohh, I know what we could do.." I said while wiggling my eyebrows. She just looked at me and shook her head

"Oh lord."

* * *

**NIGEL'S POV**

I left the treehouse and headed straight for my house. But as soon as I got there, the house looked totally empty, except for a dog. But I knocked on the door anyways. To my surprise, my dad opened the door. He looked the same but has some more wrinkles. He just looked at me,

"If your selling something I don't want it... Oh, OH Nigel! You're back! we missed you so much!, honey, come here, Nigel's back! My mom came running like her life depended on it.

"Oh Nigel." She sighed.

She sounded like... Like... Like.. I can't even describe how happy they both sounded. It 'Oh Nigel' this and 'Oh Nigel' that. But I'm there only kid, that left them for six years. "Now Nigel, we have a few surprises for you, okay?" My dad mentioned.

"Okay." I replied, kinda excited that I have surprises. With that they led me upstairs, to a room. It wasn't mine, it was our guest room that had baby blue wallpaper and stuffed animals, and a potty chair, and a crib and... A kid in the crib.

"Nigel dear, this is your little brother, Alex.

"Uhhhh How old is he?" I asked, trying very hard to hide the surprise in my voice.

"He's three, almost four." My mom replied kinda shakily. Then a smile cracked on my face. I've always wanted a sibling even if I wasn't around for the first four years of his life.

"So, did you have or adopt him? I asked.

"We had him." My dad replied.

* * *

**RACHEL'S POV**

We all sat in the living room, Wally and Hoagie, playing a video game, Abby was reading a magazine, Kuki was shopping online, and I was drawing.

"Is he here yet?" Kuki complained.

"Kuki we still got a half hour." I told her. Then she sighed and went back to shopping. It was pretty quiet, once in awhile we heard a 'Suck it!' from one of the boys, then a 'Shutup!' From the other one. It was usually Wally who was yelling shutup, he's more of a real sport person. When Hoagie, not so much. But he is one of the best linebackers Gallagher's had in awhile.

I know right, Hoagie, a football player, crazy thought right? Well yeah, he is one of the best tacklers on the team. But that's the only sport he plays. Wally on the other hand, plays soccer, football, basketball, and baseball. but yeah, he sucks at video games, where hoagie doesn't.

"I'm thirsty." Wally complained.

"Then go get something" I told him.

"Can't ya see I'm kinda in the middle of something?!"

"Just go man, I'm gonna beat ya anyways." Hoagie said, looking him straight in the eyes. Wally pressed his controller a few times then the tv spoke: "player 2 to won!" Which was Wally!

"Suck it!" Wally shouted. "Now that ladies, is how you win!" He went on.

"just go and get your freakin' drink." Hoagie grunted.

"I will" Wally said.

* * *

**WALLY'S POV**

After I won, I went to the fridge to get a drink. "Aww crap. We're out of rootbeer." I yelled.

"Well get somethin' else!" Abby yelled. How do we run out of rootbeer? That's a bunch of dog crap! But after almost dying of thirst, I finally got a Gatorade. I made my way back upstairs, and sat down on the floor next to Kuki. "Whatcha doin'?" I asked her, after pecking her cheek.

"Aww just lookin' at stuff." My beautiful, amazing, sweet girlfriend replied back to me.

I honestly don't think that she'll ever realize how much I really love her. I don't think she'll ever understand how long I've loved her.

"Hey Kooks?, do you know..."

"Do I know what?"

"That I love you!" I told her. She looked at me, and smiled.

* * *

**KUKI'S** **POV**

Wally's never really been the romantic type, but ever since we started dating, he's made an effort. He always tells me that I'll never realize how much he loves me, but I do because I feel the exact same way I always have, always will. It was one fifty two and Wally kept going on about when is he gonna be here, this. And when is he gonna be here that. Finally, Abby lost it.

"Wally he still has eight freakin' minutes, so would you please just shutup!" She yelled.

"Chill." Hoagie broke in.

Right after he said that the treehouse door opened.

"Ya guys ready?" Nigel called.

"Don't ya need swim trunks?" Rachel asked.

"I stopped at the Gilligan's and Mrs. Gilligan gave me a pair." He informed us.

"C'mon, let's go!" Wally yelled excitedly. And with that we got in Hoagie's blue Ford pickup truck, and went to the waterpark.


	3. Fun and Games!

**I'm sorry I didn't get Abby's POV in the last one... I think. I'm trying to get as many chapters done as possible so I don't feel bad. I hate it when people don't update in a long time. But anyways, I don't own the KND. But leave a review!**

* * *

**ABBY'S POV**

As soon as we pulled up to Splash Island, everybody started gettin' all excited and stuff. If we were on the beach Abby would usually just relax, but since we're at a waterpark she's gonna be ridin' the slides and stuff. Even though Abby knows that Wally would rather be buried in the sand. But when he turned twelve he actually went to a water park, and loved it! But he still won't swim at the beach, somthin' about jaws, or whatever.

"Nigel, it's your day, where to first?" Rachel asked him.

"Lets go to the toilet bowl hole!" He shouted over the screaming kids.

"Okay, since there are two people to a raft, we'll go down by couple." Hoagie suggested.

"Well, are we just gonna stand here pickin' our butts, or are we gonna get flushed down a toilet!?" I smiled. Then we walked to the huge line, and waited.

* * *

**RACHEL'S** **POV  
**

"You guys need to catch me up on 'What's cool'" Nigel insisted.

"Okay, guys our age usually think a lot about-" That's all he could get out, before Abby slapped him in the head, and I back handed him in the stomach.

"What's wrong with ya" Abby insisted

"Yeah man, there a kids around!" I told him.

"I'm not that stupid! Hoagie and I are gonna tell him about... That, in private." He insisted.

"Then what were ya gonna say?" Abby asked him.

"I was gonna say sports." He went on.

"Fair enough" I told him.

We slowly moved up the line, "Hey, did you guys know that I have a little brother?" Nigel asked.

"What?" Hoagie said. He was the only one that spoke, the rest of just stood there, shocked.

"Yep, Alexander Owen Uno, or Alex for short." He informed us. Honestly I was really surprised.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"Alex is three, almost four." Nigel told us.

"Well, congrats... I guess" Abby congratulated.

We finally got to the front of the line, and Wally and Kuki went first. Then Abby and Hoagie went. Finally it was time for me and Nigel to go. Nigel had to sit in the front, since he weighs more. As soon as we were in the raft, the lifeguard sent us down. Since this ride is really long, we started talking about the Teens Next Door. and sometime in between our conversation, he ended up facing me. It was silent for a minute, still completely black. That's when our lips touched.

At first I thought it was hallucination. But as soon as I realized I wasn't hallucinating, I poured as much emotion, and love in as I could. I did that because I noticed that he was doing the same thing. After awhile, we finally went down the toilet, and came out. That's when we broke the kiss. I went to get out of the raft, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Ya still wanna go on that date?" He smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I told him smiling. The kiss was absolutely amazing!

* * *

**NIGEL'S** **POV**

the kiss wasn't like making out, no just our hands, lips, and occasionally our tongues were were touching. It was absolutely amazing for me, and I hope it was amazing for her to.

We got out of the raft, and walked over to Hoagie, Abby, Kuki, and Wally. They all looked at us, eyebrows raised and smirks on their faces. "What?" Rachel asked.

"Don't 'what?' us. We know what happened in there." Hoagie informed us. Rachel smirked,

"Like you guys didn't do the same." They all started blushing madly.

"At least we've done it before." Hoagie said, still blushing madly.

"Hey, there is a first time for everything." I told him. This is my first day back from space and I had my first kiss, with a girl that I love, and have loved for a very long time. Neither Wally or Hoagie could pull that off.

"So where to next du-" that's all Wally could get out before a voice came over the speaker,

"Attention guests, due to an recent accident we will be closing right now. Please pack up your things and exit the building. Thank you for your cooperation."

"What!" Wally yelled

"C'mon, you can throw you little hissy fit outside" Hoagie sighed. I gotta go with Wally on this one, just one little accident. Can't the workers just clean it up? We got all our stuff, and headed to the door. That's when we saw the accident. It was disgusting, there was blood everywhere. But I just felt bad for that little girl. She looked about seven, and her nose and cut on her head was gushing out blood like no other. We all saw it. And we all tried to casually walk out of there like nothing happened. When we got to the truck, we jumped in the bed of the truck. "Well what are we supposed to do now?" Kuki sadly asked.

"We could go back to my house, Harvey's with sector W and Maddy's probably in training."Rachel told us.

"Wait, who's Maddy?" I asked.

"She's my little sister. She's also a cadet." Rachel replied.

"So what are we gonna do?" Abby asked, she was obviously losing patience.

"We're apparently going to Rachel's." Wally told her.

"Then lets go!" Hoagie said.

We got to Rachel's house and went up to her room. "So what do ya guys wanna do?" Rachel asked us.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Kuki smiled.

"Okay, who's gonna go first?" Abby asked.

"Have Kuki go first, since it was her idea." I told Abby

Kuki had the biggest smile "Yayy! Okay, Nigel, truth or dare?" She asked me. Since Kuki was bad at making up dares in the past, I'm pretty sure she'll still be bad at it now.

So I said, "Dare!"

"Okay you have to go outside and moon the first person you see!" Kuki smirked.

"Okay.. I guess." So we all went down stairs to get ready. Abby and Wally watched from a window inside, and Rachel, Kuki, and Hoagie hid in the bushes. And of coarse, the first person I see is none other than Harvey McKenzie. So I did what I was dared to do, I turned around, and pulled down my swim trunks and underwear.

Of coarse, Harvey being... Harvey yelled "OH MY GOD! What the flip is wrong with you?!" But because I have my disguise on, he didn't recognize me. So I went running down the side walk as fast as I could.

* * *

**HOAGIE'S** **POV**

Kuki's dare was genius, I have no idea where she came up with it, but it was good. Especially the part where he had to do it to Harvey. When Nigel went running, I was surprised that Harvey didn't chase after him. He just shook his head in disgust and went inside. When Abby and Wally saw Harvey come inside, they jumped out the window.

"Hey ummm... Where did Nigel go?" Wally asked

"Here he comes..." I told him.

"Did.. Harvey.. Know it.. Was me?" Nigel panted.

"No, but know we have to go somewhere else since Harvey's home." Rachel told us.

"We can go to my house!" Kuki smiled. "Don't worry Mushi won't bother us, she's outta that faze.

"We drivin' or walkin' I asked, hoping they would say drive. Because I hate running, walking, moving, all that. Except for football, then I'll run. But other that that, nope, never.

"She only lives seven houses down." Abby implied.

"Whatever, I'm drivin'". I told her.

"I'm goin' with Hoagie." Nigel said, still panting, but not as bad.

"Lazy much?" Wally snorted.

"I just ran around the freakin' neighborhood in the freakin' ninety degree weather!" Nigel yelled.

"Okay, well what about Hoagie?" Rachel asked.

"I will gladly claim my laziness." I told them.

"C'mon Hoagie, I'm nearly dead." Nigel complained.

"I'm comin'" I assured him. We got in the truck, and slowly drove next to them as they walked. That's when Wally grabbed Kuki's arm and they started makin' out. "Ya'll sure ya don't wanna ride?" I asked. Rachel climbed in the front with Nigel, and Abby climbed in through the drivers side. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Gettin' in." She shrugged.

"You do realize this is an extended cab, right?" I pointed out.

"Yep."

"So there are back seats.." I continued.

She smirked, "We ain't sittin' in the back. Since there was no point in arguing I just shrugged. It was harder than most people would expect. Abby was practically sitting on my lap. It would be nice if she did this when I wasn't driving and all.

But when we finally got there, Kuki and Wally surprisingly beat us there. We went upstairs to Kuki's room and got the game goin' again. "Okay, Wally, truth or dare?" Nigel asked.

"Dare."

"Go lick the toilet bowl."

Wally smirked, "Okay." Wally went to the toilet, leaned down over it, all of us watching him, took his tongue, and licked the toilet...

He just looked at us like nothing happened.."I've done worse."

"Okay, Wally, your turn." I told him.

"Okay... Abby, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How long have you like-liked Hoagie?" She leaned her head back, with her hands covering her face. After five seconds, she leaned back up,

"Seven years."

"Oh my god, really?" Rachel asked,

"Yep." Abby shrugged.

"That means that you've liked him ever since we were nine!" Rachel inquired.

"She's been diggin' me for quite awhile now!" I smiled.

"Ey Abby didn't say that." She broke in.

"You know you were thinkin' it."

"Whatever." Rachel broke in, "Abby, it's your turn."

"Kuki, truth or dare?"

"Truth." All of us expected that from her. She always picks truth first.

* * *

**KUKI'S** **POV**

Of coarse, I'm gonna pick truth! Because when when I finally, pick dare, everyone will be out of good dares. I'm better at this game, than most people give me credit for. I mean, look what I dared Nigel to do.

"Okay Kuki, if you had to choose one person in this room to be with in the zombie apocalypse, who would it be and why?" Abby's the best at this game, truths and dares.

"Ummm... Wally, because, he's tough and almost fearless."

"Okay Kuki, your turn, again." Wally spoke.

All I know is that this is gonna be good... "Hoagie... Truth or dare?" He answered fairly quickly.

"Dare."

"Okay, you gotta go downstairs, rub peanut butter in one arm pit and jelly in the other."

"That's not bad." Smirked.

"Then ya gotta get bread, rub it against your pits, make and sandwhich outta it, then... Eat it." I smiled evilly, I so do not get enough credit.

"Okay, before I go do that, how did you come up with that?"

"I'm not gonna tell you!" I laughed. Truth is I'm on the Internet WAY to much. He just nodded led us downstairs. Since my parents don't get home till' like seven o'clock, I can get away with a lot of things. I pushed Hoagie out of the way, and got out the peanut butter, jelly, and bread. But instead of using a knife, he just used his hands. Once he was done he go two pieces of bread, rubbed everything off his armpits.

He put the two pieces of bread together sniffed it, and said,

"I really gotta eat this?"

"Yep, a bet's a bet." I smiled. But, I can't help but feel kinda bad, especially since he loves ninety-nine point nine percent of food. He took a very deep breath, and took a bite. All of us looked at him full of suspense.

Finally Wally interjected, "Well... How is it?!"

"Eh."

"So, for a person that doesn't love food, they would probably say that it's gross, right?" Nigel questioned.

"Exactly." Hoagie responded.

"Guys I hate to ya know, say this but I'm gonna have to go watch Maddy." Rachel sighed.

"Yeah my mom wants me home for a 'family dinner'." Nigel informed us.

"So does my mom." Hoagie said.

"Same here." Wally chimed in.

"Guess all our moms think alike." Abby added. Every one said goodbye and left. But even though we all didn't spend a ton of time together, it was still an amazing day, especially now, considering Nigel's back. So now it'll be like old times, but with kissing and stuff.

* * *

**Okay, so longest update over 2,000 words. That's a lot for me! So what do ya guys think? I think that it's coming together well. I plan on doing some 86x60 next chapter. I think I'm gonna develop Maddy,(Rachel's sister) and some of her friends In some upcoming chapters too. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	4. Babysitting Kinda

**This chapter will be in mostly Nigel and Rachel's POV. I know, I will get fannyxPatton in one of the chapters. I promise! So much to write about! Still don't own the KND.**

* * *

**NIGEL'S** **POV**

Alex has been screaming for the last half hour. If I had any hair it would all be pulled out. My parents aren't doing anything, and I don't know if its like a method or a test, for me. But whatever it was, I got up, and walked to my parents room, but they weren't there. I ran downstairs, looked in the kitchen, living room, family room, even the bathroom. They weren't here! "Oh, oh, oh, oh, God, what am I gonna do?" I yelled. Alex was still wailing, I ran back upstairs, checked their room, Alex's room, just to make sure he wasn't dying, my room, the bath rooms, still not here!

I calmly walked to his room, hey shouldn't he be out of this faze, shouldn't he sleep through the night without crying? I pulled him out of the crib, "What's wrong Bubby?"

"B-bad d-dream." He stuttered. I love how four to seven year olds will trust you with anything, pretty quickly. But that's good in my situation. I wiped a tear from his eye,

"What do ya want me to do?" I asked.

"Can I sleep with you?" He pleaded. I sighed.

"Okay, c'mon." I told him. He ran to my room, jumped in the bed, and covered up. "Ya gonna leave any room for me?" I joked.

"You get wall side." He told me. I crawled over him, got some blanket, and laid there, waiting for Alex to go to sleep. After, five minutes I heard snoring, so I let myself go to sleep to.

_10:00 am_

I woke up, and Alex was standing right in front of me holding my iPhone, "Hey what are ya doin'?" I mumbled. He handed me my phone,

"Somebody texted you." He informed me. I unlocked my phone and looked at my messages.

"Cant hang till 3, i gotta watch joey and beau." From Wally at nine forty. Then I got a message from Hoagie,

"Cant hang till 2 cuz my mom grounded tommy and she doesnt trust him here alone, sorry. By the way, Abby sleeps till like 2 so don't waste your minutes, man" From Hoagie at nine twenty one. Then I got another one, but from Kuki,

"Hey have to watch mushi, be done at 430. :(" From Kuki at eight twenty four. Then my last message is from Rachel,

"Hey I have to watch Maddy, but if you want you wanna bring Alex over, Id love to see em!" From Rachel at nine fifty four

. I replied "ok, maybe we could catch a movie later." to Wally, Kuki, and Hoagie. "Hey Alex, ya wanna get outta the house?" I asked him.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, then go get dressed." I told him. He ran out of the room while I got dressed, I put on a red t-shirt and black basketball shorts. I walked downstairs, to see my mom cooking breakfast.

"Well good morning sleepy head!"

I smiled, "Morning Mom."

"Hey, thanks for takin' care of Alex, I got called in to the hospital, and your dad's on call this week." She handed me my plate of bacon, eggs, and toast.

"It wasn't that hard." I assured her, taking a bite of eggs.

"Good." She smiled taking a sip of he coffee.

"Hey is it okay if I take Alex to Rachel's?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Cuz she said that she wants to see em'."

"Yeah go ahead." Alex came downstairs in tan cargos and a black and red striped shirt.

"Ya ready Bub?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'm ready." he told me. She lives two houses down, so the walk was short. I've figured out that Alex is a man of few words, like Lee. When we got there, I knocked on the door. Rachel opened the door.

"Hey guys, come on in! She smiled. She kneeled down to Alex's height, "Hi!" She smiled. Alex grinned,

"Hi."

"I'm Rachel." She smiled.

"I'm Alex." He told her.

"Nigel, Alex, this is Maddy." Rachel introduced us.

Maddy smiled and waved "Hi!" She got off the stool, and came over to Alex.

"Yah wanna learn something new?"

"Sure." He shrugged.

"Then c'mon." She offered. Then they walked outside. I'm gonna bet that she's gonna tell him about the Kids Next Door.

* * *

**RACHEL'S POV**

"Hey, Rachel?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are we... Like, umm... Going out?"

"I don't know... Do ya wanna be goin' out?"

He blushed, "Yeah... Do you?"

"Yeah.." I was smiling, and I could feel the heat on my face, so I must be blushing. He grabbed my arm, and pecked my lips,

"Guess we're goin' out now."

"Perfect!" I grinned.

"So when do you think your mom will be home?" He questioned.

"about... Now." About a second later, the door opened, and my mom came in.

"Hey kids! Rachel, your free to go!" My mom said.

"Awesome." We went outside. And Nigel asked a very interesting question

"Hey Rachel who's aloud to know about the TND?" He asked.

"Well, The soopreme leader of the KND, the GKND, and the most loyal sector, which is back to sector V. But when the rest of your sector V turned thirteen, sector W became the loyal ones."

"Interestin'... So who's in the current sector V?"

"Numbahs 1,100, 1,200, 1,300, 1,400, and 1,500." I told him.

"Then what happened to sector W?"

"They turned thirteen, and joined the TND."

"Oh."

"Ya sure are full of questions, aren't ya, numba- I mean Nigel."

"Why didn't ya call me numbah one?"

"We can only call each other our numbahs on missions, because if I called you numbah one in a kid place, somebody would catch on. And that can't happen."

"Is there like an Adults Next Door?"

"Yep."

"Will we and the rest of sector V be in the Adults Next Door?"

"Yes. Now are you done with the questions?"

"Yeah, but will ya tell me all the siblings, so I don't get confused?"

"Sure."

"Ya wanna explain it over lunch?"

"Umm.. Sure."

"Here, ya wanna come with me to drop Alex off?"

"Sure."

"Ya sure do say 'sure' a lot, don't ya?" Nigel joked.

"... Sure." I laughed.

"Whatever." He smiled, "Alex, ya ready Bub?"

"Yeah I guess... Bye Maddy!"

She winked "Bye Alex." I grabbed her arm

"Did you tell him about-"

"Yeah, but I told him that he can't tell anybody."

"Good Job."

"Yeah I figured that we're gonna wanna, ya know, tell the other Uno, It's already kinda obvious that Alex is gonna be amazing like, Numbah Zero, Numbah Nine hundred, Ninety Nine, and of coarse, Numbah One."

"Wasn't exactly a bad idea."

"Are ya gonna go on a date with Nigel?"

"Yeah, but DO NOT tell Harvey!"

"I won't, we're in a fight anyways."

"What about?"

"He ate all the Fudge Swirl ice cream." She shrugged.

"Did ya hurt em'?"

"No, but I should've."

"Okay well, we're gonna go." She hugged me,

"Have fun."

"Later." We walked away, since Nigel only lives two houses down, the walk was short. I know that Alex can talk, he talks really well for his age too, he's just a boy of few words. Kinda like Lee. Nigel and I held hands the whole way to his house. It was quiet the whole walk to his house. When we got there Alex went running and opened the door. We slowly walked through the door, "Ya sure ya don't wanna unhook hands Nigel?"

"I'm sure, Alex probably came running in to tell mom that I have a girlfriend, anyways. we walked in the kitchen, our hands, still hooked.

"A little birdie, told me that you got a girlfriend... Is that true?"

"Yep. And we're gonna go to lunch."

"Okay, have fun... But not too much fun..." She joked.

"We're outta here." He told his mom. "Bye Alex!" He yelled. We walked out the door and said, "Or ignore me, that's fine too." I laughed.

"Kids are like that.." I joked

"Apparently!" He chuckled. "Did I tell you that you look amazing?"

"No.."

"Well, you do!" He flirted.

"Nigel, I'm wearing ripped jeans, a red tank top, and an old softball shirt, with the sleeves cut off. I think your blind." I told him.

"If I was blind I wouldn't tell you that you looked beautiful... I would tell you that you smelled beautiful." He joked.

"Well, I think you look adorable!" I complimented.

"Rachel you must be blind, because I'm wearing clown make up, a clown suit and a giant Rudolph nose." He joked.

"You are not, ya dork!" I laughed.

"Prove your not blind."

"Okay, your wearing, a red Nike swoosh shirt, with Nike basketball shorts, and Nike black and red running shoes."

"Okay I guess you win... Why didn't you just take the compliment?!" He questioned.

"I'm complicated, don't you know that?"

"Now I do... Hey where are we goin' anyways?" He asked.

"The Bistro Palace." I told him.

"What kinda food do they have?"

"Italian." He gasped, then smiled hugely,

"Really?!"

"Yep, I know how you love your meatball sandwiches."

"For awhile, I had to sneak eat em' on meatball sandwich day on moonbase, because Lizzy would always nag me, about how big my butt was gonna get and 'Nigel Uno, you know those things go straight to your butt' blah blah blah.

"You do a good Lizzy impression..."

"Thanks... Wait, your not gonna nag me about my butt, right? Or meatball sandwiches?"

"Nigel if I was gonna nag you about it, why would I take you there?"

"Oh... Okay good point, but I think your just lettin' me off the hook because you love meatball sandwiches, as much as I do." He continued.

"No, I'm not a Lizzy... Oh and speaking of Lizzy, did you know that her and Herbie are dating?"

"No way..."

"Yep."

"Lizzy's not the 'Herbie dating type' ya know?"

"Well Herbie, doesn't have braces anymore, talks normal, not as nerdy, still kinda heavy set, still wears his button-up t-shirt with a pocket kinda shirt, but that's pretty much it... Oh! And still wears his round glasses. Now that's it."

"What's he look like?"

"Well, he's not... You kinda hot, but he's not butt ugly."

"Okay... Are we there yet? I'm gettin' tired." he complained.

"Oh, stop bein' such a Hoagie." I joked. "See it's right there." I told him.

"Oh good." Then he ran like lighting to the restraunt, good thing I could keep up with him. He ran in, "Booth for two, please."

"Right this way sir." The waiter directed him. "Here is your table, Sydney will be right with you. We sat down,

"What are ya gonna get?" I asked him.

"What do ya think I'm gonna get."

"Well how bout' we just get a giant one, it would be cheaper..."

"Why do you care? I'm payin' anyways."

"Do you even have money?"

"Yeah, ummm... Over the last six years my parents got like rich. But didn't buy a new house, or new furniture, except for little kid stuff."

"So... Not to be nosey or anything, how much did ya get?"

"Two-fifty." Then our waitress walked over. She is my older sister, but I'll let Nigel figure that out.

"Hey my name is Sydney. Can I start ya guys out with drinks?"

"Uhh yeah, I'll have a Pepsi." Nigel told her.

"And you?"

"Uhh I'll have a Cherry Coke."

"Okay I'll be right back with those." She walked away I could tell Nigel was staring at me.

"She looks a lot like you."

"Yeah... Because she's my older sister."

"That's really Numbah three sixty?"

"Yeah she didn't get decommissioned either, sooo."

"So she won't talk about the KND/ TND? Cuz she knows not to."

"Exactly." Sydney walked back over and whispered

"Welcome back Numbah One!" She smiled.

"Thanks." He whispered back.

"Rachel," she whispered, "Are you guys on a date?" She sat our drinks down.

"Yeah."

"Are you guys dating?"

"Yeah" I told her.

"Well okay then, I can ask you guys later, when my shift ends... Which is when I'm done serving you guys. So what do you want?"

"We're gonna share the giant meatball sandwich." I told her.

"Okay that'll be out soon... I hope." Then she walked away, to put our orders in.

"Have you met Charlotte, and Emily?"

"No.. Who are they?"

"Charlotte is Herbie's little sister, but there nothing alike, so don't worry. And Emily is Patton's little sister."

"Annnnndd?"

"There friends with Harvey, Tommy, and Paddy."

"Ohhhh, any of them dating?"

"Yeah, Paddy and Charlotte, and Emily and Harvey are on and off."

"Well then. So all of the McKenzie's are gonna be or are in the KND or the TND?" He whispered.

"Yeah... Holy crap!" I yelled.

"What!"

"Look over there!"

* * *

**NIGEL'S** **POV**

I looked where Rachel was pointing.

"Holy Crap!" I yelled."

Sure enough, Fanny and Patton were doing the spaghetti kiss. it was scary, Seeing Fanny making contact with a boy, other than slapping, kicking, and punching.

"Oh, by the way, Fanny stopped hating boys."

"I would have guessed that..."

"Yeah so now we're all good friends."

"What a surprise..."

* * *

**See, I told you I would get at least a little FannyxPatton in here somewhere! So yeah,** **don't forget to review! Life been so boring without reading reviews! But I'm also working on kid sector V and Maddy and her group of friends. All the brands don't not belong to me, but the Bistro Palace does. And Emily and Charlotte belong to Divachick86.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Siblings, and Pranks

**This chapter will finish up the date, I'll describe the siblings, and sector V. (I'll put it on my profile, the full description.) Still DON'T own the KND...**

* * *

**NIGEL'S POV**

It was very surprising, Fanny, the girl boys has hated boys forever, all of a sudden likes boys, and is making out with one. The boy she hates the most, Patton Drilvosky, and her are making out with spaghetti in there mouthes. Rachel must have saw the terrified look on my face and said, "What, you surprised?" She laughed.

"Nah." I replied, sarcastically. They finally finished after like two minutes. "So is she like, still vicious?" I asked.

"Nah, only if ya make her mad." She replied.

"How hard is it to make her mad?" I asked.

"Not... Easy." Right after she said that, Fanny and Patton walked over, holding hands!

"Welcome back Nigel!" She said, in her Irish accent.

"Yeah, man, welcome back." Patton Continued.

"Ya guys look like your on a date... Sooo we'll be leavin' now.." Fanny winked at Rachel.

"Bye!" Rachel called. Just as they walked out the door.

"Okay... So now, catch me up on siblings and sectors and people and... Whatever else." I took a sip of my Pepsi.

"Okay..." She sighed, "I'll start with my family, there's Sydney, Harvey, Maddy, and me. Now, Beetles, there's Wally, Joey, and Beau."

"Keep goin'." I told her.

"Then, for Gilligan, it's just Hoagie and Tommy. Sanban, it's Kuki and Mushi. Lincoln, is Abby, Cree and Junior, the oldest." She informed me."

"What about sectors?" I asked.

"Sector V is Kenna Bafe, Numbah 1,100, she's the leader. And Jensen Castorline, Numbah 1,200, she's in stealth tactics and fierce combat. Then Isaac Bennings, Numbah 1,300, he's heavy weaponry and hand-to-hand combat. Then Chelsea Andrews, Numbah 1,400 she's the nurse, and hamster care. Then last, but not least, is Sean Ross, Numbah 1,500, he's 2x4 technology and pilot."

"Okay... Anymore?"

"Ya wanna hear the cadets?" She asked.

"... Yeah."

"Okay... There's Kendall Drilvosky, then, Maddy, next Beau Beetles, after that, Liam Millcreek, Lee's little brother, and Callum Fulbright, Fanny's little brother, finally Sophia Dixon, she's an only child."

"Now is that it?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Hey here comes our food." She called.

* * *

**HOAGIE'S POV **

This absolutely sucks. I'm bored outta my mind, and Tommy's been bothering me like no other, since he has nothing better to do.

"UGGHHH!" He yelled

"Tommy if you shutup, Paddy can come over!" I yelled.

"Really?!"

"Yes, but Abby'll be comin' over... And ya can't tell Mom."

"Deal."

"And he has to be gone by two..."

"Okay.." He nodded. Then he ran off to call Paddy, on the house phone, cause Mom took it away. But he deserved it, who goes dumpster diving, then walks through the house, covered in crap, and tracks mud all over the place. He gave the freakin' dog fleas! I picked up my iphone, and called Abby.

"Hello?" She answered. Sounding wide awake.

"Since when are you up so early?"

"Since my mom thinks that Abby sleeps to much, so she poured water all over her at like, seven o'clock.

"That sucks..."

"Yeah it does.. So what's up?"

"Ya busy?"

"No..."

"Meet me at my house."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few."

"Okay, bye, love ya."

"Love ya too." we hung up. The doorbell rang, so I answered it. But before Paddy could say anything, I moved over, and said,

"Tommy's upstairs." He nodded and ran upstairs. I walked over to the couch, where our Samoyed, Penny was laying. She walked over and sat on my lap. For some reason she thinks she's a lap dog... When she's not. The door knocked, and she didn't move. "It's open!" I yelled.

The door opened, and Abby walked in,

"Hey, Penny!" She said as Penny got up and ran over. I got up, Locked and shut the door. I looked over,

"What, no 'Hey incredibly sexy boyfriend, who I love so freakin' much'?" I joked.

"Hey Hoagie." She shrugged. I gave her my biggest puppy dog eyes, ever and she walked over, ran her fingers through my hair and kissed me. I deepened the kiss, the she pulled away.

"Hey, incredibly amazing boyfriend, who I love so freakin' much..." She said.

"You forgot sexy...

"Your pushin' it..."

"I know.." She looked at me, and shook her head and smiled. Then walked over to the couch, and sat down in the middle. I sat down on the edge, and she started lookin' at me again, "What?"

"Nothin', now hand Abby the remote."

"Why?"

"Cuz." I handed her the remote,

"Okay..."

"Go get some good food." I walked to the kitchen, got in the freezer, and picked out chocolate ice cream, brand new. I grabbed two forks, and walked back over.

"What're you doin'?"

"Turnin' the tv off."

"Why?"

"Cuz there's nothin' good on tv." I walked over, and sat back down.

"Then what're we gonna do?"

"Eat." She shrugged. She grabbed the ice cream from the coffee table, opened it and took a bite. So I took a bite too. After a few minutes, she was snuggled into my chest, it was very quiet. She reached over and put the lid on the ice cream, then the ice cream tub on the coffee table.

"Go to sleep if your tired..." I whispered. She nodded, after about a minute I could hear soft snoring. That was when I must have dozed off...

* * *

**TOMMY'S POV**

"Paddy, we have to do some type of prank, on... Anybody! If we don't we'll die of boringness!

"The only people here, are Hoagie and Abby. And if you pull a prank on them, your screwed." Paddy told me...

"What if we get Lee and Harvey, and sneak out?"

"That's like you asking to get grounded for life."

"Don't worry man, I have a plan..." I convinced.

"Amuse me.."

"Okay, first we look and see what Abby and Hoagie are doing, if they're awake and aware of stuff, you go downstairs and go out the front door. But if they're asleep, we both sneak out the front door."

"Then go look!" He told me. I quietly opened the door, and leaned over the stair case. They were both asleep, and snoring. I looked back in my room,

"There asleep..." I whispered.

"Okay... Lets go." He whispered. We snuck downstairs, being as quiet as possible, Paddy opened the door, we walked out and I shut and locked the door.

"Text Charlie, Harvey, Lee, Sonya, and Emily. But ask Charlie if Herbie's home."

"Why?"

"Cuz Herbie has to be the easiest to torment."

"Okay... Everyone's meeting at-"

"Aww crap!" I shouted.

"Wh-"

"Shutup and get down!" We jumped in the bushes and hid.

"Why are we hiding?" He whispered as quiet as he could.

"That's my mom!" Mom got out of the van and went inside. All I could hear was Mom yelling at Hoagie... But not Abby.

"What're you two doin' hidin' in the bushes?" Abby asked.

"Uhh... Uhhh.. Nothin'?"

"So you're out here, while your brother is gettin' his butt torn off?"

"Well, I'm gonna get my but torn off too, soooo I'm gonna make it worth my while."

"By doin' what?"

"Me, Paddy, Charlie, Emily, Harvey, Lee, and Sonya are gonna torment Herbie."

"Well I'm goin' home." She walked away. Mom was still yelling at Hoagie. So while We still had the chance, we ran to Charlie's house. Before Paddy could knock, Charlotte opened it.

"He's upstairs in his room, since he has his own bathroom we can torment that."

"Who's here?"

"Now, everybody..." We walked in.

"Ya ready?" Emily jumped up, really excited obviously.

"Let's do this!" Paddy smiled.

* * *

**Cliffhanger ;) Don't forget to review! This update was a lot shorter, so I could do the cliffhanger. Divachick86 owns Charlie(Charlotte) and Emily. But most the people I listed are mine, the cadets and 10 year old sector V. I'll update soon! **

**_REVIEW!_ follow me on Instagram (basketballer_43)**


	6. Gotta Love the Mayhence's

**Let your imagination figure out what happened on the rest of the date, I ran out of ideas... PRANKS! Hooray! This chapter will be the thirteen year olds (Harvey, Charlie, Sonya, Emily, Tommy, Paddy, Lee.)**

* * *

**CHARLIE'S POV**

I can't stand my brother, he goes around actin' all smart. He is smart, but annoyingly smart. He's my moms favorite... I have NO idea why. I also have no idea why Lizzy is dating him... And I hate Lizzy, but I still feel bad. But whatever, her life... Not mine. "Okay guys, he just drank a ton of water, so he's gonna have to pee soon, so boys go tape the doorway from his room to the bathroom and put plastic wrap on the toilet." I threw Paddy the stuff. "And when he's in the bathroom, me, Sonya, and Emily, will steal his phone... And text Lizzy." I smiled evilly.

"Where's the bathroom?" Harvey asked.

"Upstairs, third door, on the right." They all quietly ran upstairs.

"Soo what do we do until then?" Sonya asked.

"I do have something to tell you guys..." Emily hesitated.

"What?!" I broke in.

"I've been thinking... About breaking up with Harvey." She whispered.

"Give me one good reason why your breaking up with Harvey." Sonya told her.

"He yells a lot, doesn't like being touched, and shows NO appreciation, for anything."

"I said one, but.. Do it, you deserve somebody, who'll actually want to touch ya told her.

Emily and I both smirked, "That does not sound right, coming from you, Sonya." I told her.

Emily still had a small smile on her face, "But seriously, what should I do?"

"Break up with him..." I told her. "You could score way better than Harvey."

"I probably will when we're not all being prank masterminds." She smiled. The guys came running downstairs.

"We got it!" Harvey smiled.

"We heard him get up an-" That's all my Paddy could get out.

"AGGHHH!" Herbie shouted. All of us started snickering. He must have gotten through because we heard a door shut.

"C'mon." I waved to Emily and Sonya. We all snuck upstairs, I looked into his room, and grabbed his iPhone. "I got it!" I mouthed. We went back downstairs, and as Simon as I walked down the last step I heard a,

"ACKK!" We all started giggling again.

"C'mon let's go outside."

"Uhhh... I can't go outside..." Tommy hesitated.

"Why?"

"He snuck out." Paddy shrugged.

"We can hide in the bushes." I told him. I was about to open the door when, someone knocked. I jumped to look in the peep hole. And I saw Mrs. Gilligan. "Tommy, it's your mom, go hide kaitlyn's room!" I whispered as quietly as possible. I calmly opened the door. "Hi, Mrs. Gilligan!"

"Hi, Charlotte, is Tommy here?"

"No he is not." I told her.

Then paddy butted in, "When I was on my way here, I saw him. He said he was going to Ice Cream and More."

"Well, okay, thanks guys." I nodded, and shut the door. Then I jumped to look in the peep hole, to make sure she left, and she did.

"Okay, maybe we should stay inside..." Lee added.

"Yeah, we can go to my room." I ran back, and got Tommy. "Your good, but after we're done tormenting my butt of brother, you should run the backyards home." He nodded and we went upstairs, to my room.

"Ya got his phone?" Paddy asked.

"Yep, lets do this!" I giggled. "Love or hate?"

"Both." Lee smiled.

"Okay we'll go around in a circle, starting with Charlie, since she got the phone in the first place." Sonya suggested.

So I sent her,'Hey umm have you gained weight? Cuz it sure looks like it...' We passed around the circle and when it got to me again I said, "Ya wanna hear the conversation?"

"Go for it." Emily told me.

"Hey umm have you gained weight? Cuz it sure looks like it..."

"Herbie!"

"Sorry, that was meant for my aunt's, ex- husband's, brother's, daughter's, dog! What I meant to send you, was I love you.."

"Awwww... I love you too"

"When did I say that I love you?"

"Like a minute ago..."

"LIAR! I did NOT say that... thats almost as bad as you pushin me for... You know what."

"Are you drunk... cuz the Herbie I know, would never do this.."

"If I was drunk I would be slurring my texts... Duhh!"

"What is happening?!"

"Cool..."

"Your confusing me..."

"RAWR..."

"Whatever, text me when your sober.." That's when Herbie came in...

"Hey! Give me my phone back, you little brats!"

"Here." I simply handed back to him. He got on it,

"What's the password?"

"I'll only tell you if you tell Paddy that he's amazing, and you couldn't be happier that we're dating."

"NO!"

"If you wanna text your girlfriend, who's REALLY mad at you, I would start talking."

"Fine.. Paddy, you. amazing and I couldn't be happier that you and Charlotte are dating."

"Good, now the password is, Charlie is amazing and Herbie is a butt munch." He sighed really loudly and slammed the door.

"Well I should probably sneak home." Tommy said.

"Bye." We all said at the exact same time. We heard him leave.

"Lets go get ice cream..." Emily said.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"Let's go." Lee added. We walked down the sidewalk, Paddy and I were holding hands, same with Lee and Sonya. But poor Emily was walking down with her hands in her pockets. She should break up with Harvey, she deserves so much better. Because when they get in a fight, Emily's the one always apologizing, even when Harvey's wrong. That sucks... Very hard.

I always thought that her and Tommy would make an adorable couple. But me and Sonya can play match maker later. We got to Ice Cream and More. Paddy ordered mint chocolate chip, Emily ordered cookie dough, Harvey ordered vanilla, Lee ordered graham cracker smacker, Sonya ordered moose tracks, and I ordered, fudge ripple. Harvey, Emily, Lee, and Sonya had to go home, but me and Paddy stayed there.

We ate in silence. Mine and Paddy's relationship works like that Alison Krauss song, when You Say Nothing At All. We've been dating since we were seven. But when we hit thirteen we started kissing, and being romantic. I wouldn't trade Paddy for any boyfriend in the world. He's simply amazing...

* * *

**Just Charlie's POV in this one, but I did update earlier today. Next update will probably be next weekend. And it'll be longer. Follow me on Instagram! BasketBaller_43 Divachick86 owns Charlie and Emily... Still.**

**...…REVIEW!…**


	7. Softball Game

**This chapter will be about the Mayhence's, Drilvosky's, Fullbright's... Mostly Mayhence... Divachick86 owns all Mayhence's except Herbie, same with Drilvosky, except for Patton. Tell me what ya think... I don't own the KND**

* * *

**CHARLIE'S POV**

Paddy got a call from his dad, saying that he has to come home. Which sucked, because that means I have to go home... And put up with Herbie. I don't mind Kaitlyn, Opal, Marcey, and McKenzie. It's just Herbie, and Mom. Since I'm more of a daddy's girl, I usually prefer spending time with my dad. Since Herbie's a momma's boy, he gets all the good attention from her, so I'll probably get grounded for about... Two-three weeks. But it's always been that way, so I'm used to it. "Ya want me to walk ya home? What my dad wants, can probably wait." Paddy asked me.

I looked down and blushed"... Yeah."

"Okay, c'mon." He offered his hand, a took it we started walking to my house. Paddy to me, is the best boyfriend ever. He's not afraid to kiss me, hold hands, and snuggle up to me in public. That's just how he acts, he's nice, cute, and will never take crap... From anybody. With his emerald green eyes, and his hair finally grew back... So now he keeps it long, but not the Bieber, look, no. His is shaggier, and curlier. "Hey, do you know what's goin' on with Emily and Harvey?"

"I can't tell you that!" I joked.

"C'mon... Please!" He begged.

"Fine... But if you tell Harvey, Lee, or Tommy I'll kick your butt..."

"I promise not to tell anybody!"

"... Okay... Emily might break up with Harvey." I sighed.

"Wait... Harvey plans on breaking up with Emily!"

"Why would he do that?"

"I dunno, somethin' 'bout this Megan girl."

"What other girl, other than Emily, would put up with Harvey?"

"One who is really desperate."

"What 'bout this Megan girl... Who's she?"

"She moved in the house next to Harvey. Apparently, they've been hangin' out."

"Sooooo... That's why he's gonna break up with Emily?"

"Yep."

"Ya think she knows about his... Germ problems?"

"If they've been hangin' out I would think so..."

"Whatever... Have ya seen her?"

"Yeah."

"What's she look like?"

"Red hair... Hazel eyes."

"Red... Like what red?"

"Dark."

"Ohhhhh..." We were standing outside my house.

"Text me later, maybe we can get dinner... Or somethin'. He offered.

"I will." I smiled. He pecked my lips, and waited for me to get inside. I walked up to my door, and stepped inside. I turned around and waved, he waved as he was a walking home. I turned around and shut the door. I looked around, Mom was in the computer room, Dad was in the living room, with Kaitlyn and Opal. I looked upstairs, and Herbie's door was opened. I sneak upstairs and looked in, he was gone! I snuck back downstairs, hoping Mom wouldn't hear me. I went to the family room and sat in between Dad and Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn looked at me a smiled.

"Ahh ya gotta little ice cream." She smirked as she pointed all around her face. I looked at my Dad. He smiled, licked his thumb, and wiped my face.

"AHHHH!" I yelled. As soon as everything calmed down, Dad asked where I was. I told him that all of us went for ice cream. Then I asked him if me and Paddy could go out tonight. He of course said, yeah sure. So I went up to my room and texted Paddy. I took days like these a treated them like... Like... Something really important. I looked back at my phone, Paddy texted me back,

"What do ya wanna do?"

"Let's... Umm I dunno?"

"There's a softball game."

"Whose playin'?"

"It's the Varsity game. Ya know Fanny, Rachel, Abby, and Virginia

"Sure!"

"Okay, I'll be there in like two minutes." Since we're goin' to a Gallagher softball game, I put on one off my many Gallagher shirts, jean shorts, and black sneakers.

* * *

**PADDY'S POV**

I was walkin' on the sidewalk, about to go pick up Charlie, when I ran across a problem. I was walkin' up the Mayhence's driveway, when I heard a voice behind me. "What are you doing here?" Herbie snorted.

"Gettin' your sister."I said then mumbled,"away from you."

"What was that?"

"I'm gettin' your sister away from you." I shrugged casually. Just as I said that, Charlie walked out the door.

"Hey Pad-...What are you doin' here?" She was indicating at Herbie.

"I live here."

"Whatever." She snarled. Then she looked at me and smiled,"Hey, Paddy."

I smiled back, "Hey Pigtails." we were walking away as we heard a door slam.

"Why can't I have a family, like yours?" She whined.

"I dunno... Fanny went through quiet a faze... And having as your dad isn't the best thing."

"It's better than having a brother, that thinks you have to be smart to do anything with your life."

"At least ya got good sisters."

"I guess..."

"Here," I said offering her my hand she took it a smiled. "It'll give ya comfort."

"So who are we playin'?" She asked.

"The Rhinos..."

"Oh good, we'll smash them."

"Yeah, it's good havin' good players.

"Like Fanny, Rachel, Abby, and Virginia."

"Those are just TND operatives, ya still got Nina, Jenna, Miranda, Gabby, and Allison."

"Those are all the good players, especially Allison. Her and Rachel are deadly pitchers."

"Oh yeah, Those girls.. Are beasts." We were comin' up the field when, Tommy came running toward us.

"My mom didn't ground me or Hoagie!" He was smiling as big as possible.

"How'd ya pull that on off?"

"She said that she's gonna add up all of our summer groundings and start it up as soon as school starts."

"That is a good mom." Charlie told him.

"Yeah she's okay."

"Who's here?" I asked him.

"Stands?"

"Yeah."

"Nigel, Wally, Hoagie, Kuki, Harvey, Emily, Bartie, Patton, Lee, Sonya, Kyle, Miranda's boyfriend, Breyven, Allison's boyfriend, Logan, Jenna's boyfriend, and Keegan, Nina's boyfriend.

"Wow... Wait did you say Nigel?" I asked.

"Yeah..."

"Where is he?"

"In the stands."

"Show us where he is!" I practically screamed.

"C'mon!" Me, Charlie and Tommy all started running toward the stands. We climbed to the very top, that's where Nigel was.

"Hey Paddy, your hair grew back!" Nigel smiled.

"Yours didn't." Charlie smirked. That got Chuckles from all of us.

"Hilarious..." He stated sarcastically. Once we got all the laughter out, I looked at him,

"Just so ya know, you're girlfriend's a softball beast!"

"How'd yah know she's my girlfriend?"

"We know things..." Charlie told him.

"Okay..." He blinked.

"So Nigel, have ya seen these girls play." Emily asked, running up from behind us. She was wearing clothes a lot like Charlie, but with Soffes instead jean shorts. Harvey and that Megan girl, were running up behind her.

"Uhhh no..."

I smiled, "Well your in for a shocker..." Harvey looked him down, rolled his eyes, and shook his head. I honestly never understood why he doesn't like Nigel... I mean him and sector V saved his life, because he tried to steal Father's pipe.

"Nigel... Are you going out with MY sister?!" He practically screamed.

"Yep..." He smiled evilly. Harvey started huffing and puffing, like was about to blow the three little pigs houses down... Me, Charlie, Emily, Tommy, Lee, Sonya, and Megan all got really big eyes. Especially Megan, Apparently she new about his 'germ' problems, but not his anger issues. Hoagie, Wally, and Kuki just stepped out of the way, but Nigel stood there.."Bring it on."

Harvey would've blown up if Megan wasn't here. He's obviously trying to impress her, because if he wasn't, he probably would have TRIED to charge him. But he didn't... I'm honestly really impressed. "Okay... C'mon." Harvey was indicating at all of us. Megan followed him, but not the rest of us. His eyes got really big "Emily?"

"I wanna talk to num- Nigel." He gave her the look of death."Problem Harvey?" Emily asked. Harvey just shook his head and murmured something sounded like, stupid. Him and Megan walked down to the bottom,

"Fine... If you don't come down we're done!" He yelled, that made everybody look at him, the players and coaches.

"Guess we're done!" She yelled back even louder.

* * *

**EMILY'S POV**

Harvey and I just broke up... At a softball game... With a lot of people there. I wasn't embarrassed or upset at all. Yeah, maybe I've had a crush on Harvey since kindergarten but, that was when he wasn't obsessed about not getting germs. And I feel that I could do WAY better... I know that Sonya and Charlie have it in their minds that me and Tommy are gonna hook up... I actually kinda like the idea... Me and Tommy are like... Batman and Robin!" Best Friends and partners in crime...

I just don't wanna get to caught up in it, like, what if he doesn't like me back? I looked down, and saw Harvey and Megan... Kissing. I looked down in total shock. I looked at Charlie, Paddy, Lee, Sonya, and Tommy. Tommy had this confused look on his face. He looked at me, a next thing I know, we're wrapped in a kiss. It was perfect, I've kissed one other boy... But that's it. But kissing Tommy felt... Right. Especially the part that he kissed me! That means he likes me... I hope. We finished... After, awhile.

Harvey and Megan walked away, so I turned around on the stands, trying not to fall. "So, Nigel, how was the... Ya know?"

"Ehh." He just shrugged. Lee looked at him in shock,

"You got to fight adults in space and all you say is 'ehh', seriously dude, what's wrong with you?!", Charlie counted on her fingers,

"Did we just hear nineteen words come out of Lee Millcreek's mouth, all at the same time?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. Yes, we did." Sonya stared. "Lee? You feeling alright?"

"Shock got to me." He shrugged.

_5:00_

The game was amazing, we kicked their sorry butts. Me, Charlie, Paddy, Lee, Sonya, and Tommy all walked to Burgers and More, for dinner. We sent the boys to order food while we stayed at the table. "So you're not upset at all? I mean Harvey kissed a girl, for the first time, and it wasn't you, the girl he's been dating for five years." Sonya asked.

"Nope, and was dating. I shrugged back.

"Okay well now we're on a mission, to get you, and Tommy together." Charlie said. When she said 'we' she was indicating Sonya, Lee, Paddy, and herself. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"You guys are crazy!" I laughed. Paddy came up behind us,

"But that's why ya love us!" He laughed. I smirked.

"What? That has to be why ya hang out with us..." Sonya joked.

Lee nodded, "Yeah, she's gotta point..." Right after Lee said that, Tommy spit out his food,

"America is trying to poison us!" He yelled. And the whole restraunt looked at us.

"What happened?" Charlie sighed.

"I ordered a cheeseburger with NO TOMATO!" He said quieter. Tommy hates tomato stuff more than anything in the world. Paddy looked at his burger...With no tomato.

"You grabbed my burger!" Paddy told him.

"Never mind, America is NOT trying to poison me!" He yelled, again.

"Here." Paddy threw the burger at his face.

"Thanks." Tommy smiled, then threw the other burger at Paddy's face. Then I could see Lee, he sneakily grabbed his burger, and threw it at Charlie's face. Her eyes got really big, then threw her burger at my face! I smudged everything off my face, and threw it at Lee. Charlie did the same thing, but threw it at Sonya. All of us were screaming and yelling. Then it all fell silent, when the owner came over.

"OUT! OUT OF MY RESRAUNT!" He yelled. we all got up, as he pushed us out the door. "AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!" He stomped back inside. All of us started smirking then it turned into uncontrollable laughter.

"Guess where we're not goin for dinner..." Tommy laughed.

"I paid for that food, and I didn't get to eat it." Paddy stated.

"Cause we're wearin' it!" Lee pointed out.

* * *

**Next chapter up! Yay! I don't own Emily or Charlotte(Charlie). Next chapter will be be longer, and including these guys, and Rachel, Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, Wally, and Kuki. I also will be doing character OCs... Next chapter will be up soon!**

**REVIEW... please... :)**


	8. Party!

**This is the eighth chapter! This chapter will include everybody, and it will be longest update. I do not own the KND.**

* * *

**EMILY'S POV**

Paddy looked furious, and it was rare because he usually keeps his cool, unless it was really bad. Like when his haircut his dad gave him when we were seven. "I am going in there and demanding my money back!" Paddy yelled. He was about to walk inside when Sonya grabbed his arm,

"Paddy, don't ya think you should go home and clean up."

"No." He shrugged.

"What adult is gonna give a thirteen year old boy, covered in food, his money back?" Charlie reasoned.

"No adult..." Paddy mumbled.

"So how 'bout we all go home, shower, and come back before they close?" Tommy suggested.

"Fine, but we have to run, they close at eight." Paddy said.

"Paddy, it's five thirty." Lee told him.

"Do you realize how long it's going to take to convince them to give me my money back!?" Paddy screamed.

"Okay, we'll all be back here at six." Sonya said.

We all ran separate ways. I went toward the woods. It's not only my favorite place, but it's also a short cut. I got to the woods, and I still ran through, just because I promised Paddy. And the next thing I knew, I landed face first into the ground. "Crap!" I winced. I got back on my feet and investigated myself. I scraped both my knees, badly. And there was dirt all over me. But I started running again, and I finally got home.

"Hey Em." Kendall greeted.

"Hey." Julie also greeted.

"Hey guys." I said.

Julie turned around, "What happened to you?!"

"Food fight, then I tripped in the woods. Hey, who's in the shower?" I asked.

"Ally Jay." Kendall shrugged still not taking her eyes off the tv.

"How long has she been in there?"

"Waters been runnin' for thirty minutes." Julie told me.

"Well I gotta shower." I said. Patton walked in and jumped onto the couch.

"No kiddin'!" He smirked. The shower turned off, I ran upstairs and Ally Jay was wearing a purple towel around her body.

"Did you use all the hot water?" I asked her.

"No."

"Okay." I ran in through the hallway and grabbed a orange towel, and ran back to the bathroom. I figured there was only a few minutes of hot water. So I tried to hurry up. I got in the shower and felt a horrible sting in both my knees. After that stopped, I scrubbed all the food off, then washed all the mud and dirt off my legs. Then I finally washed my hair, which actually wasn't that bad. I got out after about five minutes, considering I was showering in cold water because of Ally Jay. I wrapped my self in a towel and dried off. Then I put on an orange underamour sleeveless shirt, and purple and orange underamour running shorts.

I blow dried my hair and brushed it out. I put it in a neat ponytail, without a ribbon, for once. I ran to my room, grabbed socks, and ran downstairs. It was five forty seven, so I still had a lot of time. "Where's Mom and Dad?" I asked Patton.

"They went to the store."

"Dad went to the store with Mom?"

"Yeah. She wanted him to go and pick out food for there 'trip'."

"Are they gettin' food for us?"

"We gave 'em a list."

"Did you put-"

"Yes, Emily we put waffles on the list." He cut me off.

"Good.. Well I'm gonna go. I'll be back... Eventually."

"Wait!" Kendall screamed.

"What?" I asked.

"Bye!" She smiled.

"Bye!" I smiled back and left. I got outside and realized it was kinda chilly, so I ran back inside and grabbed my Adidas purple and orange zip up jacket. Then I left. I ran through the woods, and got to Burgers and More really quickly. I checked my phone it was five fifty five. Paddy came running up in black basketball shorts and a green Nike swoosh shirt. Following him was Tommy, in Cargo shorts and a light blue polo, Then Lee, in a navy blue underamour shirt and blue and orange basketball shorts. "Where's Sonya and Charlie?" I asked.

"Sonya's right here!" Sonya ran up. Wearing pink underamour capris, and a pink American Eagle shirt. With her hair in pigtails.

"Now... Where's Charlie?" Tommy asked.

"Right... Here..." She panted. She was wearing her Gallagher cheer shirt and pink Soffes, with her hair in a high ponytail, and a pink ribbon in her hair.

"Where were you?" Paddy asked.

"Herbie."

"What's with him this time?" I asked.

"He was complaining about Paddy, like he always does."

"Shocking." Lee said sarcastically.

"C'mon guys I'm ready to get my money back!" Paddy broke in.

* * *

**CHARLIE'S POV**

Paddy spent like ten dollars, I think he can live without ten dollars. But, this is gonna be entertaining to watch, soooo I'll just keep my mouth shut, and go with it. We all walked into Burgers and More. We walked up to the cash register and the owner looked at us with disgust. "Didn't I tell you kids not to come back?" He asked.

"I. Want. My. Money. Back." Paddy looked him dead in the eye.

"No." He said.

"Give me my money back!" Paddy yelled at him.

"No! I'm not givin' some snot nosed kid, my money."

"What if I tell you I'm Mr. Boss's kid. And since I am, I'll have him close your restraunt down in a heartbeat."

"Ahhh, Ahhh, okay. Here." He reached into the cash register and pulled out twelve dollars and forty seven cents. Paddy smiled, and we walked out.

"I can't believe you pulled the 'Mr. Boss thing' on him." Tommy laughed.

"I can't believe he fell for it!" Paddy smirked. "Everybody knows my dad lost his power a long time ago."

"He looked terrified!" Lee laughed. Everything calmed down and all of us stopped laughing.

"Well, since Paddy succeeded I should probably go home." Sonya said.

"Me too." Lee said. They walked off which left Emily, Tommy, Paddy, and myself.

"Well, what do you guys wanna do?" Emily asked.

"I'll do anything as long as I don't have to go home." I said.

"There's nothin' to do." Tommy complained.

"He's gotta point." Paddy shrugged.

"What are we gonna do?" I yelled. Emily looked at all of us,

"I know what we can do, but we're gonna have to use the Gilligan's house."

"Yeah! Didn't your mom leave for a business trip, and Hoagie's probably not there anyways." Paddy said.

"Okay, let's go!" Tommy smiled. We all ran down to Tommy's house. And since we ran, we got there quick. When we got there Tommy felt all his pockets, then knocked on the door, hoping Hoagie would answer, since he obviously didn't have his key. Luckily he did,

"What?"

"Let me in." Tommy was steppin' in.

Hoagie blocked him,"Why?"

"Because I live here too, and we need somewhere to go."

"Yeah well to bad." Hoagie smiled.

Tommy looked him straight in the eye, "Stop bein' such a Herbie." Wally came up behind Hoagie,

"Did you just call him a Herbie?" Wally laughed.

"Yeah, now let us in!" Tommy yelled.

"Hmm let me think about it... NO!" Nigel, Rachel, Abby, Kuki came to the door. Rachel came through both Hoagie and Wally,

"Just let them in." Tommy crawled under Hoagie. So me, Paddy, and, Emily did the same. We all ran upstairs and went to Tommy's room. Tommy closed the door,

"So Emily, what your plan?"

"Prank calls!" She smiled.

Paddy pulled out his phone, "Okay, who's first?"

"Harvey!" Emily yelled.

"Okay Emily, you can do this one." Paddy said. We dialed his number and he answered,

"Hello?"

"Seven days..." She whispered then hung up. We all started laughing. "Okay, who's next?"

"Hoagie." Tommy shrugged.

"He's downstairs, he can hear us." Paddy added.

"Nah, we're fine."

"Okay." Paddy shrugged and handed me his phone, "You talk." Hoagie answered,

"Hello?"

I disguised my voice, "Hello, I'm doing a survey, will you answer some questions?"

"Yeah, I'll answer some questions." Wally said, it was on speaker because we could her everybody smirking in the background.

"Okay, what color is you refrigerator?"

"Green."

"How many potatoes do you eat a day, counting French fries?"

"Three hundred sixty two, point one."

"How much do you weigh?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because it's part of the survey."

"Okay, but don't laugh."

"I won't Sir."

"twenty five pounds." Nigel busted in, trying not to laugh.

"This question is the last one, but it is most important." I said, I was starting to smirk myself, that's why I made it the last question.

"I'm ready to answer."

"Will you marry me?" Then I hung up, and all of us started cracking up. That's when the door opened,

"Well Charlie, ya ready to get married?" Nigel joked.

"You thought that was me?"

"Its kinda obvious." He shrugged.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. That was Lorenzo, from State Farm."

"What's he look like?" He smirked.

"First off its a she. And she has green hair, red eyes, very short and-"

"Your describing an evil elf."

"NO! I'm describing Lorenzo, from State Farm." I yelled.

"No, you're describing an evil elf."

"NO! I'm describing Lorenzo from State Farm!"

"Well, whatever, I would never marry Lorenzo, she sounds hideous." He walked out, and slammed the door. I walked out of Tommy's room and leaned over the stair case,

"Well she is a he, so I would hope you wouldn't marry him." I walked back in, and shut the door. "Lets do Herbie next." I dared.

"If we're prank callin' Herbie, I'm talkin'. Paddy said.

* * *

**PADDY'S POV**

Of coarse I wanted to prank call Herbie, he's as Charlie would call him, a Butt Munch. I hate the fact that he bothers her so much. I mean the girl would rather be someplace other than her house because of him. And I hate seeing Charlie upset, especially if she's upset about her brother. I hate him more than he hates me, and that's a lot of hate. So I torment him EVERY chance I get. Charlie dialed his number and handed me my phone. The phone rung twice before he picked up,

"Hello?"

"Hello, are you willing to answer three questions to win a trip for two, to Sweden?" I said Sweden because for some reason, really nerdy people wanna go there.

"Yes I am." He sounded really excited.

"Who do you hate the most?"

"Patrick Fullbright."

"Who would you choose, your mom or girlfriend?"

"Ummmm...My mom."

"If you could get rid of any of you siblings who would you get rid of?" I asked. Charlie smiled and started pointing to herself.

"My sister Charlotte. Now when am I getting that trip to Sweden?"

"Did I say Sweden?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well I ment Clevland, Virginia."

"I'm already there."

"Well what luck. Goodbye."

"Wai-" Then I hung up.

"I got the mom over girlfriend thing recorded. We can save it, for when they're married." Charlie laughed.

"Why not now?" Tommy asked.

"Because if Lizzy breaks up with him, he'll live at home forever." Charlie pointed out

"That makes sense." Tommy said.

"Duuuuuddddddeeeeee it's already eight!" I said.

"Why don't you guys just stay here?" Tommy suggested.

"Clothes?" Emily asked.

"Go home and get clothes." Tommy shrugged.

Charlie jumped up and ran around the room, "Clothes, AWAY!" She yelled. We all snickered. She ran downstairs and out the door. Then me, Emily, and Tommy walked downstairs.

"What did you guys do to her?" Abby asked.

"Nothin'." Emily smiled.

"Yeah, right!" Rachel said.

"Charlie is never that hyper." Kuki added.

"Guess ya don't know Charlie." I shrugged.

"Whatever..." Wally said.

"Where ya guys goin'?" Hoagie asked.

"They're goin' to get clothes." Tommy said.

"You realize how packed our house is gonna be?"

"Oh well." Tommy shrugged.

"I'll be back!" Emily left.

"Me too." And I walked out the door. I ran to my house, because for some reason I'm full of energy. When I got home, I walked through the door. Shaunie came running up,

"I got the high score!" He yelled.

"Finally!" I smiled.

"Thats all I wanted." He walked away. I walked into the living room,

"Hey Dad, can I stay at Tommy's?"

"Sure."

"Okay." I ran upstairs to pack my bag. I put green and black soccer shorts, green tee shirt, black pull over hoodie, and socks in my green Adidas duffle bag. I ran downstairs, and walked out the door. I started walking back to Tommy's house when I saw Fanny and Patton walking. I didn't even bother saying hi. When they're are in a lovey dovey mood, you don't talk to them.

I was quietly walking when I heard thumps behind me. I turned around and Charlie jumped on my back. It's a good thing she's light. "What did you eat, drink, or do to make you so hyper?" I asked.

"Pixie Stix!" She jumped off and got infront of me.

"That explains it." I smiled. She got really close to my face, and kissed me. Once we were done, we ran as fast as we could to Tommy's house. We just opened the door, since Mrs. Gilligan wasn't there. When she isn't there Hoagie and Tommy do pretty much anything. We walked in and Abby looked at us,

"It's open."

"We figured that out." Charlie smirked. We walked upstairs to Tommy's room, and opened the door, "We're back!" Charlie laughed.

"No kiddin'." Tommy laughed. Emily was already there.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Emily asked.

"Truth or dare!" Charlie said.

"Okay." Emily agreed. We all sat in a circle on Tommy's enormous, blue bed. "Tommy, you go first." Emily said.

"Ummm... Okay. Charlie truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"You gotta sit on Emily's lap for the rest of the game."

"Okay." Charlie crawled over, and got on Emily's lap. It was quiet for a second then all of us started laughing. "Okay Tommy, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Let Paddy draw on your face with sharpie, then go downstairs and model."

"Okay."

Tommy threw me a sharpie, "Go for it man." He said. I smiled. The first thing I drew was a mustache, then a unibrow, then dimples, then red dots all over his face.

"My masterpiece!"

"Go downstairs." Charlie said. He got up, and went downstairs. All of us followed him. Abby, Hoagie, Wally, Kuki, Nigel, and Rachel all started snickering.

"Whoever came up and did that idea, are geniuses." Wally said. Me and Charlie looked at each other and bowed.

* * *

**Eighth update! I really like writing in Emily and Charlie's POV. That's why I've been doing that instead. But it still shows what life is like soooo. This is the longest update ever! Next update will be up soon! **

**Pretty please review!**


	9. What life is like now

**Chapter 9! I'll save my taking for the end. I don't own the KND**.

* * *

**WALLY'S POV**

Even though Tommy isn't as annoying anymore, it's still fun to mess with him. But the things him and his friends come up with, are crazy. His face is... Is... I can't even explain it. But it looks like he is having and allergic reaction with all the red sharpie marks. It's hilarious! So that only means one thing, they're playing Truth or Dare. "Are you guys playin' truth or dare?" I asked.

"Yeah." Emily shrugged.

"Okay, you guys are gonna play truth or dare with us." I said.

Paddy got a really evil look on his face, "Okay." We all sat in a circle, but Charlie was sitting on Emily's lap.

"Why is Char-" That's all Charlie let Nigel get out before she said,

"We were playing upstairs. Duh!"

"Who's turn is it?" Rachel asked.

"We left off with Tommy." Emily said.

"Okay... Hoagie, truth or dare?" Tommy asked.

"Truth."

"If you were a girl, who would you want to date and why?"

"Wally. Because I would want to."

"That reason sucks!" Paddy yelled.

"Oh well! It's my turn. Rachel truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Stick your big toe in you mouth for two minutes."

"Okay." She got out her phone and started the timer for two minutes. She grabbed her big toe and stuck it in her mouth.

Charlie looked at Hoagie, "That was good where'd you get that?"

"I'm on the Internet way too much."

"That doesn't surprise me." Paddy said.

"Mmmhhhmmmm." Rachel mumbled with her toe still in her mouth. The two minutes passed and it was Rachel's turn.

_later_

"Sooooooooo bored!" I yelled.

"What do you plan on doing thats not boring?" Rachel asked.

"I know!" Kuki said.

"What?" I asked.

"Ummmm I don't have anything..."

"Have you guys ever been kicked out of a store?" Hoagie asked.

"No." Rachel responded.

"... Lets go get kicked out of Walmart!" Nigel screamed.

"Uhhh... Are ya sure?" Abby asked.

"Shoot yeah he's sure. Lets do it!" I yelled. Nigel, Hoagie, and I all jumped up. The girls all had their eyebrows raised, like we were stupid or somethin'. "What? Ya'll gonna chicken out?"

"Frick no!" Rachel screamed and jumped up. Abby rolled her eyes,

"Whatevah." All of our eyes were laid on Kuki.

"If you get in trouble I'll take the blame." I assured her. She smiled and jumped up,

"Okay!"

"Drivin' or walkin'?" Hoagie asked.

"Driving!" Nigel yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Shutup!" Charlie yelled from upstairs.

"Well, somebody doesn't wanna walk." Rachel smirked.

"I know where Walmart is. And I am not walking there." Nigel said back.

"And you guys thought I was lazy..." Hoagie mumbled. We walked outside and got in the truck. The guys sat up front and the girls sat in the back.

"Put music on!" Abby said.

"What kind?"

"Country." Rachel said.

"What?" Abby complained.

"It's my turn to pick." Rachel shrugged.

"Shes right." Kuki agreed. She stuck her tongue out.

"Aww, is little Crabigail upset?" I asked in a little baby voice. She slapped with her hat, which hurt very badly. She does it to Hoagie all the time, but man, it hurts!

"Oww!" I said.

"You deserved it." Kuki said.

"Girls... Always takin' their friends side BUT NOT their boyfriends side."

"Boys do it too!" Kuki said.

"Can't argue with that." Hoagie butted in.

"Okay, maybe I can't... But I will anyways."

"Why do you-" Abby got cut off.

"Shhhh! Hoagie turn it up!"

* * *

**RACHEL'S POV**

Big Star by Kenny Chesney was on. Since I hardly ever get to pick what music we listen to, I'm gonna take advantage of it.

_She was aware if her insecurities as she took the stage,_

_she was convince if she got up there that she'd be discovered someday._

_So she belted it. _

_She hit the high note fearlessly. _

Hoagie turned the radio off, I looked around and there we were at Walmart. "Okay, so what're we doin first?" Hoagie asked.

"Cart surfin'!" Wally said.

"Cart Surfing?" Nigel asked.

"Just follow us..." I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the bike section. I grabbed a red Mohawk helmet "Put this on." He did what he was told. "Boys, get three carts." Nigel, Wally, and Hoagie all nodded and ran to get carts.

"I can't believe we're gonna do this!" Kuki exclaimed.

"I know!" Abby said. "The things these boys talk us into doin'." They came running up,

"Ya ready?" Hoagie asked.

"Who's ridin'?" Wally asked.

"Nigel, Wally, and me." I said.

"Why not Abby, Kuki, and Hoagie?" Nigel asked.

"Because last time Kuki rode, Abby ran her into a DVD shelf. Then last time Abby rode, she ran into a fruit stand. Then last time Hoagie rode, he flipped over the cart."

"Too bad I missed it." Nigel said.

"When Hoagie flipped over the cart, I about crapped myself laughing." Wally said.

"We gonna do this or not?" I asked. An old, scrawny Walmart lady came running over to us,

"I'm going to have to ask you kids to leave." She said.

"Why?" Wally asked.

"Remember when we kicked you out last time?"

"Yeah..." Abby said.

"We ment for good."

"So we can't come into Walmart again?" Wally yelled.

"No. Or else we will report you to the police." We all walked out, an Wally turned around and gave the lady the look of death.

* * *

**NIGEL'S POV**

I honestly don't understand why I hang out with them. They always seem to come up with the stupidest ideas. Especially Wally and Hoagie. But they are the bestest friends I could ever ask for. I left them for six years, and they don't hate me. I may have been through some ups and downs this week. And they've helped me through it all. They always have. But that's what friends are for.

"Let's go, they don't deserve us here!" Wally screamed. I couldn't be happier to be back. With my friends and family. And that's what life is like now...

* * *

**THE END! I'm sorry this story isn't longer, I just ran out of ideas. But I am writing a new story about the future... So be sure to stay updated. Last chapter soooooo... REVIEW! thanks for R&Ring. And sorry so late, I've been having tests like crazy.**


End file.
